The Magic of Fatherhood
by Sookie87
Summary: Chris is now 17, but how does he explain his magic to his girlfriend when he gets her pregnant, who's only just 16. Please R
1. Mixed Feelings

The Magic of Fatherhood

Okay, here is that basic outline of who is who and their families:

Piper and Leo - Wyatt (19) and Chris (17)

Phoebe and Jason - Prudence and Andy (15, they are twins)

Paige and Kyle - Rose (15) and Kyle Jr (13)

Piper, Leo, Paige, Kyle and their kids live in the Manor. Leo, Piper and the kids have the third floor, while Paige, Kyle and their family have the basement.

Chapter one - Mixed Feelings

Chris sat in his room, in the manor staring at the pregnancy test his 'no strings attached' girlfriend, Melissa had just thrown at him. He couldn't believe it, he was going to be a father, responsible for not only his, but another precious human life. But then again, on the same thought, how did he tell Melissa the truth about him, about his family, knowing that she'd freak at the first thought of it! But the most important decision by far was when to tell his mother, Piper. He knew exactly how that conversation would go……terribly, especially as Melissa herself had only just turned 16. He quickly forgot all of these doubts when Melissa began shouting at him:

'WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO CHRIS? MY PARENTS WILL KILL ME, IM ONLY 16, I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF A BABY!

At this point, Chris couldn't listen to her shouting, so decided to freeze her in order to collect his thoughts, then quickly unfroze her after, acting as calm as possible.

'Listen Mel, we're going to figure this out, just calm down.' Chris quickly replied, hiding his inner worries.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN? I'M PREGNANT YOU IDIOT!', tears streaming down the young girl's normally un-faulted completion

Just at that moment, Chris heard the front door open, and his mother call up to him:

'Chris, honey are you home? I'm gonna make some dinner if you want some!'

Back in his room, Chris was still attempting to calm down Melissa:

'Mel, go home and calm down we can't talk about it here now my mum's home. Just think about what you want to do, and I'll call you later ok?'

Melissa, still in deep thought, slowly replied 'Yeah sure, just promise me you will think about this too?'

'Sure honey', Chris replied pulling her into a caring hug.

Downstairs, just as he was seeing Melissa out, Chris came face to face with his angry mother:

'CHRIS! Why did you have a girl upstairs, especially an under aged girl? You know the rules!' Her face showing obvious concern and anger towards her youngest son.

'Sorry Mom, it's just that…well Mel had a fight with her parents and Aunt Paige was here earlier, so we went upstairs for some privacy.'

Piper's concern suddenly turned to sympathy, showing her maternal instincts towards Melissa's 'problem' 'Oh that's ok then honey, are you sure you're okay Melissa, do you want me to talk to your parents or anything?'

'No there's no need for that Mrs Halliwell, but thank you for the offer anyways, I'm sure we'll sort everything out as soon as I get home.' The look on Melissa's face had not changed throughout this conversation with Piper, showing Chris that she was used to telling the odd lie or two. Piper then left the two youngsters in the hall to say goodbye, un be known to her that she was about to become a young grandmother!

'Okay so I will call you after dinner, and don't worry we will get through this' Chris said affectionately to the young mother-to-be

'Yea I know, and thank you' replied Melissa unconvincingly as she left the manor and made her way back home, using the walk to reflect on her thoughts.

Later that night, Chris sat, once again in his room, this time adding the latest entry in his diary:

_Dear Diary, _

_Melissa's pregnant, I'm going to be a father! But I can't help worrying about how to tell Mom about the baby, and Mel about the family and magic. I wish I had someone to talk to, someone to help me make a decision. Aunt Prue would know what to do…._

This entry was cut short as there was a loud knock at his door:

'Hey Chris, can I come in? I need to talk to you?' called his brother Wyatt, from the upstairs hallway

'Hang on I'm just changing!' Chris lied as he hid his sacred diary. No one knew he kept a diary, it just wasn't something a nearly grown man did. As soon as his diary was in it's rightful hiding place, Chris opened the door to the face of a worried brother.

'Chris we need to talk about you and Mel earlier.' he said in his most serious brotherly voice.

'Sure what about it?' Chris replied in a convincingly innocent manner

'She's only 16 Chris, you know better than to have her in your room, especially with no none else in the house' Wyatt said, showing his concern

Chris hated lying to his brother, but he couldn't tell him the truth, not yet

'Look you heard me tell Mom earlier, Mel had a fight with her parents, so we came upstairs for some privacy, while I tried to calm her down, okay?'

'Hey I'm just trying to watch out for you, make sure you don't mess up or anything!' Wyatt said. Starting to get angry

'SO THAT'S IT IS IT, YOUR JUST WAITING FOR ME TO MESS UP! WELL I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU, MEL IS ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE TO ME AND I WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO RUIN THAT! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST FU-

'Christopher Halliwell' Piper suddenly cut in 'If I ever hear language like that come out of your mouth again, I will wash your mouth out with soap and ground you for a month! Now what are you boys fighting about?'

'It's nothing Mom' Wyatt replied, obviously lying

'Yeah nothing' agreed Chris, after a motherly death stare from Piper

'Well I'm glad to hear that, now you boys off to bed, it's late and you've got school tomorrow' Piper said, noticeably not convinced by her sons' attempt at a cover up. When both the boys were back in their own rooms, she went off to bed, wondering what could make her boys fight like that. Little did she know that another Halliwell would be here in nine months time!


	2. Diaries and Dinner

Chapter Two- Diaries and Dinners

A couple of weeks had passed since Melissa's news, and Chris was still undecided on whether to tell his family about the baby, let alone tell Melissa about magic. But, he thought to himself as he ate his breakfast one morning, he couldn't keep it a secret much longer, especially as Melissa had recently discovered that she was, in fact, four months pregnant, which of course meant that she was beginning to show! He tried using the walk to school to clear his head, but it was no good, sooner or later the truth was going to come out, and it would be better coming from him than from some teacher at school. That's it, he thought, he would tell his family the news tonight!

It was a pretty uneventful day at Baker High, and as usual Melissa was no where to be seen, so he just went about his day, to all of his usual classes.

Back at the Manor, Piper was on one of her typical cleaning sprees, attacking dust and dirt in every space possible to reach. She was just in the middle of cleaning Chris's room, when she found a book that she had never seen before, hidden behind Chris's bed. It was not labelled or marked in any way, so being in an inquisitive mood, she decided to take a look. She had not been reading long, before she came to realise that this was Chris's diary, and was just about to close it (not wanting to invade his privacy), when she read:

_Melissa's pregnant, I'm going to be a father! _

What? She thought to herself, this can't be true, Chris is a good boy. However, on that very same thought, she shouted out loud: 'I'M GOING TO KILL HIM'!

'What's wrong honey, what did Chris do? Her husband Leo shouted in form the upstairs hallway, knowing that Piper was in his room

'Ummm nothing' She replied covering up what she had just found 'It's just that I told him to tidy this room weeks ago, and look at the mess in here!' Knowing that Leo would fall for this cover up.

'Do you want me to talk to him when he gets home?'

'No that's okay, I'll speak to him, I'm the scary parent, I have more authority' Piper replied, even managing to force a smile

It took a few moments for this news to actually sink in, allowing Piper to think about how she would handle this. Did she confront him? Or did she wait for him to tell her himself? She pondered these thoughts while cleaning his room. No, she thought, she would play with his thoughts about this, she wouldn't confront him, but instead would drop subtle hints and wait for him to own up! This was going to be fun!

Chris and Wyatt arrived home from school, talking happily, although neither of them had forgotten about their little talk just a couple of weeks before. They had just reached the kitchen when they met one angry mother

'Chris! We need to talk!'

'Mom I got homewo-'

'NOW!'

'Mom look I…I can explain!' Chris replied, guessing that Melissa's parents had called and told Piper the truth.

'Well I should think so young man, I told you to tidy your room weeks ago and it still looks like a demon has hit it!'

'Oh yeah, sorry Mom I guess it just slipped my mind. I'll go and do it now' Chris was suddenly felt a sense of relief that Piper didn't know the truth yet, and that he could tell her himself.

'Thank you!' Piper shouted up after him, knowing she had caused him to panic.

After Chris finished straightening out his room, he went down to the kitchen, where he met his parent having a heated discussion about a girl across the street.

'All I'm saying is that we don't know her Piper, maybe she can handle her situation'

'Hey what are you guys talking about?' Asked Chris, wondering what had made his parents have such a loud talk

'Just that some young girl across the street, about your age I think' Leo replied

'Well what about her?'

'She's gone and gotten herself pregnant and is about to become yet another one of the many teenage mothers in this city. Personally, I can't see how she will be able to cope with the responsibility at her age! What do you think honey?' Directing this at her youngest son.

'I dunno, I guess it depends on what kinda person she is, like dad said, we don't know her' She knew, she just had to or she would never had asked him that. Or maybe it was just a coincidence, he didn't know but he was going to tell them…..tonight!

By dinner time, Chris was ready to tell his family about the new Halliwell, but as he came down the stairs into the foyer, he had a big surprise. Stood in the dining room were his Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Jason, Aunt Paige and Uncle Kyle, all accompanied by their children Oh no! He had forgot about their family dinner, he definitely couldn't tell them now! As they all sat down to dinner, Chris was sure that Piper kept giving those 'I know there's something you're not telling' looks. They were half way through dinner when Piper brought up the subject of teenage pregnancy for the third time that night.

'I mean Pheebs can you imagine us when we were teenagers, trying to raise a child? We had enough trouble raising ourselves!'

'Yea I know what you mean, they're still just kids themselves' Phoebe replied oblivious to the fact that this was the exact predicament her nephew was in.

'I can't believe how stupid kids can be, they know all about protection and-

'Can we please stop talking about this now? Chris cut in

'Chris your mother and Aunt are trying to have a conversation, show some manners!' Leo shouted at his son

'No that's okay Leo. Whatsa matter Chris have I hit a nerve, is that a sore subject for you?' Piper asked him, in a very sarcastic manner

'No it's just that I'm fed up of you lot talking about the same old rubbish all the time!'

'YOUNG MAN YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO ANYONE LIKE THAT! AND DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW ABOUT MELISSA BEING PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!'

'Mom, look I can….Who told you?

'I READ IT IN YOUR DIARY CHRIS!' Piper replied, becoming increasingly angry

'YOU READ MY DIARY!' shouted, obviously having inherited his mother's fiery temper

'You keep a diary? Phoebe added in, looking slightly confused 'Oh sorry'

Piper suddenly became aware that there were other people at the table, and allowed her voice to return to normal level.

'It's okay Phoebe, I'm off to bed anyway. I'll see you guys later' With that she made her way up the stairs without one backward glance at her youngest son.


	3. First Demon Encounter

Chapter Three - First Demon Encounter

The atmosphere in the Manor after the family dinner three days ago had been tough to say the least. With Piper not being able to so much as look at her youngest son, Leo decided to call a family meeting, hoping that it would settle and problems and clear the air.

'Come on you two, we need to get this sorted out for everyone's sake…. especially the baby's'

'Okay then I'll start' Piper replied in her usual sarcastic manner 'Does Mel even know about magic Chris? Huh, does she understand that she could be carrying a powerful child, that could possibly be orbing her around the globe as we speak?'

'No, not yet' Chris told his family, obviously feeling sorry for himself. 'It's just I haven't had the chance yet…I was waiting for the right time to-

Just then Melissa appeared in a swirl of bright white lights, looking very confused as to how she got there!

'So is now the right time Chris? Piper asked staring at the mother of her future Grandchild

'How…. how did I get here, I was just in my room…. I don't understand' Melissa was obviously scared at the fact that she had just been transported across the city…. without a car or bus!

'Look, Melissa we need to talk. It's about the baby and me' Chris said sympathetically

'We'll leave you two alone to talk honey' Piper said quietly

'No mom, please stay you can explain it better than I can, you've been through it before' He replied, looking as though he really needed help this time'

Piper couldn't help but want to be there for her son at a time like this, he needed her to be there for him

'Sure sweetie if that's what you want'

'WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON! Shouted Melissa, tears beginning to fall.

'Mel, honey' Piper began, knowing this would require a woman's touch 'There's no simple way to put this your child has magical powers, inherited from it's fathers side'

'Wait, what are you saying, that you're all some kind magical cult?' Melissa asked, her tears falling more and more heavily now

'Not exactly' Chris cut in 'See we're witches and so is the baby.'

'You're kidding me right? This is just a joke!' Replied Melissa, still in a state of confusion

'If you don't believe me then watch' and with that Chris orbed out and back in again. The shock of seeing this caused Melissa to pass out in the spot, where she was caught by a very concerned looking Leo.

A few moments later Melissa came to and was ready to talk about the whole magic thing, although she was still looking quite pale and overwhelmed by everything.

'So let me get this straight, you are all witches, which also makes my baby a witch too?'

'Yep that's right! But listen Mel, you can't tell anyone about this we can't risk being expose or all the good we do will be wasted' Okay? Piper replied

'Yeah sure, but can I at least tell my parents? I mean they already know I'm pregnant, and they were gonna call you once they figured out Chris was the father, and that's when I turned up here'

'Yes of course you can sweetie! Lets just wait a while before, okay?'

'Yeah okay, thanks Mrs Halliwell

'No problem, and you don't have to call me that, you're family now so you can call me Piper!'

It seemed that nothing could ruin this moment in the Halliwell Manor, when suddenly a mouldy looking demon shimmered in and aimed an energy ball straight at Melissa!

'LEAVE HER ALONE!' Chris shouted as he deflected the energy ball with his power of telekinesis. The deflected ball hit the demon, but didn't have much of an effect, as he made his way over to Melissa. Just then, a massive shot of fire came charging out of Melissa's hands and hit the demon directly in the chest. And with that he shimmed out, leaving a chunk of demon flesh behind. Everyone faced Melissa open mouthed, wondering what had just happened. Even Paige, Kyle and the kids had come to see what all the commotion was, and had got there just in time to see the fire bolt

'Mel are you okay honey' asked Chris, obviously worried

'I….I think so. How the hell did I do that? And what was that thing

'That my girl' said Piper before Chris had the chance 'was a demon, and I think judging by that power, that my grandchild here is gonna be more powerful than we thought!'


	4. Parties and Piñatas

**Chapter 4 - Parties and Piñatas **

Three months had passed since the demon attack, and the family had quickly discovered that it was Primus, an evil demon who stole the powers of baby witches, either straight from the carrying mother or newborn itself. Even though Primus had not returned himself, he had sent more lower level demon to do his dirty work, in an attempt to kidnap Melissa. Everyone one of these attempts, of course were unsuccessful thanks to the charmed ones and the older children. Life in the Manor was even more hectic that usual lately, seeing as Melissa was currently moving her things in, since her parents had thrown her out. She was, however, still not used to the baby's powers, especially the orbing.

'I wish this baby would understand that mommy needs to sleep!' She said to herself, after she had been orbed down into the kitchen early one morning. She was met by a sleepy looking Piper

'Well what were you thinking about before you orbed?'

' Oh god you scared me! I was having a really weird dream, and you were in it' Melissa replied looking slightly confused by Piper's question.

'Aww my Grandchild sensed me and orbed you to see me!' Piper suddenly felt a sense of pride for her grandchild's accomplishment

'Really? I never knew that 'bump' could do that, I just thought that it orbed wherever it wanted!' Melissa had been calling the baby this for a couple of months now, as they did not know the sex of it.

'Yeah Chris and Wyatt both used to do that. It's part of their whitelighter power, to be able to sense other family members and close friends. Heck that was nothing! When I was pregnant with Wyatt I would burp bubbles…..literally! And my powers were completely messed up!' Piper shared with the expectant mother. Melissa enjoyed these talks with Piper, it gave her a chance to get to know her and hear some stories from someone who had been through this before.

'So, why are you doing up this early anyway?' Asked Melissa, knowing there was no point in going back to bed now

'I couldn't sleep, there's too much to do for Rose's birthday party today'

'Oh yeah, my first whole family get together! I'm actually quite nervous' Melissa admitted.

'I wouldn't worry about it too much honey, if your as mad as us lot, you'll fit in just fine!' At that moment, both women realised that their friendship had progressed, and that Melissa was going to fit in fine!

By 1'o clock that afternoon, everyone had arrived with armfuls of presents and food ready for the days festivities.

'Hey Aunt Piper, Mom and Dad are getting the piñata outa the car!' Announced Phoebe's daughter, Prue, obviously trying to escape before her mother asked her to help

'Hey you two!' Piper said as she greeted Phoebe and Jason by the front door. 'And what is that?'

'This is a piñata! I brought it along for the kids to play with' Phoebe excitedly replied

'Pheebs, don't you think the kids are a little old for piñatas?' Piper asked her sister, laughing as they proceeded to the kitchen.

'Hiya Aunt Phoebe!' Chris shouted as he entered the kitchen, giving his aunty a hug. He was followed by a waddling Melissa

'Oh hey you two' she said jumping down from the chair 'And how's my great niece or nephew doing in there?' Phoebe asked Melissa's ever expanding tummy.

'Fine, just deciding to orb Mommy everywhere and kick her kidneys at every available chance!' Melissa replied in the most sarcastic way possible

'Speaking of orbs, where are Paige, Kyle and the kids? After all, this is Rose's party'

'Here we are!' Paige announced as she and Rose orbed into the kitchen at that moment, carrying armfuls of presents

'Geez Paige you scared me! And why did you have to orb, couldn't you use the stairs?' Piper asked, in her usual motherly fashion, even if it was to her little sister.

'Sorry Pipe, but it was too much to carry and besides it won't hurt. Kyle and Junior are bringing the rest up, and don't worry they're using the stairs! Paige smirked as she shouted this to her sister

Soon enough, the whole family was there, and out in the garden celebrating Rose's 16th birthday. Every now and again, Melissa would feel the baby kick, and one by one the family members came over to touch her tummy, asking her how her how she was feeling. In fact, the only time when most of the attention wasn't on her was when Phoebe decided to have a go on the piñata. Instead of hitting the actual piñata, Phoebe was beating the tree it was hanging on.

'Hey Mom!' Phoebe's son, Andy shouted 'I don't think you're gonna get any candy outta that!'

'Yeah you're more likely to get a splinter!' Paige joined in. At that moment, with a wave of his hand, Wyatt moved the piñata closer to his aunt, so it was in reach

'What did you do that for Wyatt? I was enjoying watching her suffer!' Piper asked her son, jokingly

'I couldn't bare to watch the embarrassment any more!' he replied, in the same manner as his mother.

Just as the party was in full swing, the world around the Charmed ones and their families stopped dead.

'Hey go you guys see what I'm seeing?' Kyle asked

'Yeah….nothings moving' Phoebe replied staring at the birds frozen in mid air. It seemed as if the whole world around them had frozen,

Suddenly Primus came crashing through the conservatory doors

'Why don't they ever just use the doors!' Piper shouted in frustration. She was just about to freeze the demon, when he grabbed Melissa and shimmered out with her.

'NO!' Chris shouted as Melissa and his child were shimmered away


	5. Going 'Up There'

**Chapter 5 - Going 'Up There'**

Straight after Primus had shimmered away with Melissa, all of the adults, along with Wyatt and Chris, headed for the attic. Once in there, they explored several ways of getting her back, but were slowly running out of options.

'We could try scrying' Wyatt suggested

No, that wouldn't work, Melissa's not a witch' Paige replied, extinguishing the idea. 'But the baby is part white lighter though, right?'

'What are you getting at Paige?' Phoebe asked, guessing her sister had an idea

'Well I'm just thinking, maybe the elders can sense the baby using their advanced powers or something?'

'They can only sense other elders, or full white lighters' Kyle told them, as he was a white lighter himself

Hang on, that's it! Piper said triumphantly. 'Chris is half elder, because Leo was an elder when we-

'Okay Mom! We got that part, you don't have to say it!' Wyatt cut in, looking slightly embarrassed.

'Hey that's right!' Phoebe said 'So the baby is part elder too, maybe the elders can sense it!'

'I'll go check with the elders then' Kyle announced, before orbing 'up there'

Chris, who had not spoken a word since entering the crowded attic, was sat on an old sofa in a dark corner. Leo walked over to his worried looking son, offering words of comfort

'It's gonna be alright Chris, we will find her' Leo reassured him, placing a comforting arm on his shoulder

'But what if we can't find them thought Dad?' Chris asked, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. 'I can't lose them, I just can't!' He continued, the tears now falling freely from his deep brown eyes. Leo had not seen his son cry like this since he was a small boy, and now seeing him like this once more, Leo could not help but allow a few of his own salt tears to fall.

'Chris, look at me!' Leo told his son, who at that moment looked up immediately. 'We will find her, I promise son!' He continued before pulling his youngest child into a comforting hug.

Back in Primus' lair, Melissa was pleading with Primus to let her go.

'What do you want with me? I've done nothing to you!' She shouted, her voice sounding crackled and weak from crying.

'Oh, it's not you that I want my dear! Primus answered in a deep disturbing voice. It's your baby I'm after!

'My baby? You're not coming near my baby!' Her voice became stronger as she let a sense of courage take over her body. With this new found courage, she made a run for it but was caught by Primus, his long claw like fingers digging into her skin, piercing her delicate flesh. Suddenly she felt a familiar blazing feeling in her hands, looking down she could see flames beginning and knew what she had to do. But she was not the only one to notice this, and before she knew it Primus had lunged an energy ball at her, hitting her straight I the chest. She landed with a hard thud, thinking 'this is it, I'm going to die,' when she realised that she wasn't hurt…not even a scratch! Before she knew it, her hands were shooting blazing flames at Primus, causing deep cuts all over his face and arms. She could tell that she was winning, when out of the blue, she appeared in a very unfamiliar place, where everything was made of what seemed to be clouds.

'Hey bump, I thought Mommy made it clear, no orbing without permission!' Melissa shouted affectionately to her ever expanding stomach.

'Your baby did not bring you here, we did' came a voice form behind one of the many golden pillars. He was accompanied by two other people, a man and a woman, all of them dressed in the same gold-hooded cloaks.

'Who…who are you?' You leave me and my baby alone!' Melissa shouted, backing away from them.

'Do not worry, we pose no threat to you or your baby. We are elders, I believe Chris has told you about us before?' One of them replied.

'How do I know your not some demon just trying to trick me?' She asked defensively

'Because we can do this' replied the women, while healing the scratches caused by Primus' claws. 'Do you trust us now?' Melissa simply nodded to the trio.

'As I was saying before, we summoned you here after one of our white lighters, Kyle Brody notified us of your kidnap. Now, the reason we didn't just send you back to the charmed ones id because of your baby.

'My baby, what about my baby? Is there something wrong?' Asked Melissa, becoming increasingly worried.

'No, No! In fact everything is quite right' Melissa gave the elders a look of confusion, but allowed them to carry on with their explanation. 'You see, it was prophesised many years ago that the first child born unto the second generation of Charmed ones, will have incredible power over the heat and the cold. And your baby, is that prophesised child.'

'But the baby's only half witch, I have no magical abilities' Melissa replied, still unsure of what she was being told.

'Ah, yes! But your baby is half elder, which makes up for your lack of magic. My dear, this is an incredible gift!'

'But it can also be a great burden' Cut in the woman elder 'Primus was after your baby because of the enormous power it is capable of. Form feeding on the baby's power, he would be invincible and could never be defeated. That is why we brought you here, to warn you of the dangers to your unborn child, but also to tell you that you must encourage your child's abilities when it is born. Otherwise, it will not gain full control of it's powers. Do you understand now Melissa?

'Yea…I think. But if my baby has control over hot and cold, then why has it only threw flames so far?'

'Because it cannot control the powers, they have only been used when you or the baby are very angry. The anger is represented by heat, hence the flames. Now I think it's time you went back to Chris and the rest of the family.' The elder finished, as Kyle stepped out from behind a pillar, placed his hand on Melissa's shoulder and orbed them back to the Manor.

'MEL! Are you okay? I thought I was gonna lose the two of you!' Chris shouted as he ran over to Melissa, nearly knocking her over

'Hello…nearly nine months pregnant here, try not to send me flying please!'

'Sorry Hun! But are you sure you're okay?'

'Yes, yes I'm fine! No let me explain what the elders told me about this baby!' She sat down on the old sofa and began to explain the baby's powers. This was going to be a long night!.


	6. Welcome to the world

**Chapter 6 - Welcome to the World**

A week had passed since Melissa's run in with Primus, and the rest of the Halliwell women were throwing her a baby shower.

'This one's from me, baby!' Phoebe squealed to Melissa's stomach as she passed her a brightly coloured box

'Aww, it's a little tux! Thanks Phoebe!'

'My present is still in the kitchen, I'll just go get it' Piper told them as she left the living room

HEY PIPER, WHILE YOU'RE IN THERE CAN YOU GRAB ME A BOWL OF ICE CREAM WITH KETCHUP AND PICKLES PLEASE? Melissa shouted to Piper

'Ewwww, I know every pregnancy comes with cravings, but that is just disgusting Mel!' Remarked Paige.

'I dunno Paige, I remember you had a massive craving for mashed bananas and hot sauce when you were pregnant with Rose' Replied Phoebe, to whom Paige poked her tongue at. Just then, Piper returned from the kitchen, carrying Melissa's ice cream in one hand and a very large box in another.

'Gimme, gimme!' Melissa beckoned to Piper for her ice cream, which she willingly handed over. Yumm, I've been craving this all day!'

'And here's your present you sick child' laughed Piper as she handed Melissa her present.

'Aww thank you Piper! It's a scrap book of all my sonogram scans and photos of me and Chris. Hey, what are these other things?' She asked, holding up a blue blanket and an empty baby book, both with the same symbol.

'The blanket was Chris' when he was a baby, and I picked the baby book up at the toy store. They both have the triquetra on them; it's a sign of our family and our magic. Now you're really part of the family.'

'Piper, you didn't have to do all this. I mean you paid for the crib, the stroller and you let me move in here' Melissa replied, beginning to feel very emotional.

'It's the least I can do, after all this is my first Grandchild!' She said, pulling Melissa into a hug.

'Thanks again though Piper' She replied, pulling away from Piper and standing up. 'Anyway I'm off to get more ice cream from the kitchen, does anyone want some?'

'No thanks hun, I've seen what you eat!' Replied Phoebe

'Okay then, but I'm telling ya, don't knock it 'till you've tried it! Shouted Melissa as she made her way into the kitchen.

'She's a good kid you know. She's gonna make a great mom to that baby.' Piper told her sisters 'And Chris is gonna be a great daddy too, he's really looking forward to-' She was cut short by a loud crash coming from the kitchen. All three sisters gave each other a worried look and ran into the kitchen, where they found Melissa doubled over in pain.

'I think my waters just broke!' She told them as she tried using the counter to hold herself up.

'Okay, okay we can handle this! Paige you orb Mel upstairs into her room, I'll call the guys, and Pheebs you get all clean towels and stuff we need!' Piper ordered them, switching to mother mode. Son, everyone was ready at their stations, as Chris came rushing in.

'Chris! Get this baby outta me!' Melissa shouted as she was hit by another contraction.

'It's okay sweetie, I'm here now' He replied, rubbing her back in an effort to comfort her. 'You just try and relax okay?' Melissa simply gave him a look of evil, followed by a scream as yet another contraction hit.

'They're only a minute apart now Piper' Phoebe informed her older sister. 'Get ready everyone! One big push now Mel sweetie!'

'I can't do this!' She cried in reply.

'Hey Baby,' Chris said to her, stroking her forehead and allowing her to squeeze his hand, 'Yes you can, you can do this! That's it good girl!'

'I swear Chris, you call me that one more time and I'm gonna kill you! You're the one that did this to me, remember!' Melissa shouted at him, squeezing his hand even tighter. Piper laughed at this remark, remembering how she and her sisters had been irritable during labour.

'Okay, big push now Mel!' Phoebe encouraged. Melissa put all of her energy, or whatever was left of it, into this next contraction, then she heard a small cry.

'Congratulations, you've got a beautiful baby girl' Phoebe told them as she handed the newborn over to Melissa. Chris was stood next to her, beaming from ear to ear.

'Hey there baby girl, I'm your daddy' Chris cooed at his daughter, who immediately grabbed his finger.

'So, have you guys got any ideas for a name?' Piper asked them, unable to take her eyes off her granddaughter.

'Well we were thinking about calling her Charlotte Patricia, afters Mel's dad, Charles, and Grandma Patty' Chris told them, still beaming'

'I think that's a wonderful name' said Piper 'Welcome to the world Charlotte Patricia Halliwell'

_Hey guys, I know this chapter is a bit short, but i didn't wanna make the whole pregnancy thing drag on! Aanyways, thank for all the reviews and keep them coming! I'll try to update soon, but the new Harry Potter book is out, so I'm reading that at the moment too!_

_**midnite-magic: Sorry i didn't know the colour of Chris's eyes, so i made it up! lol**_


End file.
